


Other perspectives, other styles

by Darkspirit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Between Episodes, Confrontations, Episode: s01e19 Rose's Room, Episode: s06e16 Fragments, Episode: s06e19 I Am My Monster, Experimental Style, Gen, Humor, Inspired by a Clip, Mistakes, POV Alternating, Past, Pre-Episode: s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkspirit/pseuds/Darkspirit
Summary: Just experimental fanfic to try work skin and color font.
Relationships: Bismuth & Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe), Pink Steven Universe & Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Pink Steven VS Jasper

W-What the--? Who are you?!  


Pink Steven looked at her with cold impassiveness.

Come on! Respond me! Who the hell are you?!  


Jasper. Warrior gem. Current attacker. Threat identified. Goal: survival. Modus operandi: **HER. DESTRUCTION.**  


WHAT?!  


Pink Steven summoned a series of pink panels that turned into spikes. Jasper immediately summoned her helmet, ready to fight.

W-Wait!  


Steven limped over to his gem half, all pale and weak.

Don’t! It’s not worth it! J-Just let’s go!  


She **TRIED** to kill us.  


She was training me!  


She. Is. A threat.  


J-Just let’s g-go! Don’t h-hurt her, p-please!  


Pink Steven looked at Jasper for a moment.

Fine. Let’s go.  


He carried Steven in his arms and with a single jump he flew away towards Beach City.


	2. New guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Steven AKA Mason takes on a new role.

Days after confronting Jasper in the woods and returning to the Beach House, things have gotten difficult and dangerously tense. Pink Steven hasn’t left Steven’s side, watching the Crystal Gems and Greg with piercing, impassive eyes.

So, Pinky Schtuball… Could you let us take care of Steven, please? We were worried sick about him.

Pink Steven’s gaze went to the old man which winced a bit.

Greg Universe. Parental unit. Ally. Family. Father.

Yes, exactly! That means it is my job t--

Emotionally immature. Unreliable. Weak net support. Unexperienced. Unsafe to let him near Steven.

Greg winced much more and Amethyst placed a hand over his shoulder comfortingly while glaring at Pink Steven.

Pi—I mean, Mason, please. Don’t be rude to Dad. He’s, you know, dad.

He raised you in a van.

… Touché.

Why don’t you mess with someone of your own size, you jerk?!

Guys, come on, don’t fight. I told you, I’m fine.

Steven, you haven’t told us what happened and where were you!

Pearl. Former servant. Caregiver. Ally. Family.

Everyone knows that, dude.

Not safe. Too emotionally fragile. Endangered Steven in a spaceship. Almost ripped me out of his body when he was a newborn.

Pearl froze and looked away shamefully.

Amethyst growled at Mason, fed up.

Ok, that’s it! For real, do you have any right to rub in our faces every mistake we’ve made?!

Amethyst. No standard warrior gem. Ally. Family. Lack of confidence. Low self-esteem disguised as apathy or coolness. Negative net support.

The quartz was going to summon her whip but Garnet stopped her quickly.

Mason’s gaze turned to the tallest Crystal Gem.

Garnet. Fusion. Ally. Family. Seer gem. Falling apart due to pressure. Unreliable components’ advice.

The fusion remained stoic to those words, though her lips tensed for a little bit.

Everything was dense and awkward between the Gems, Greg and Mason, but Steven’s gem half didn’t seem to care as he stood up from the couch where Steven was lying and said:

General net support: weak. Steven’s safety: compromised. Allies and options: unsafe, unreliable. Best course of action: new guardianship.

Wait, what do you--?

Steven needs protection. I will give it to him. Even from you.


	3. Not holding back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Steven takes some matters into his hands.  
> A different perspective in I Am My Monster episode.

Connie, Greg, and the Crystal Gems were bombarding Steven with questions, worried about him, asking him what was wrong. The concerned gazes and the multiple voices both out and inside his head were killing him, driving him crazy.

The hole within his chest got worse and worse while his gem half tried to maintain Steven’s mind under control, but the maelstrom of emotions, flashbacks, and sensations was excruciatingly painful.

His friends leaving him behind, mistreating Cactus Steven unintentionally, his proposal being rejected by Connie, the mess he caused in the hospital, his father ruining his childhood, shattering Jasper, almost shattering White.

It was too much.

**ALERT! ALERT! DANGER IMMINENT. THREATS NOT WITHHOLDING. COUNTING NUMBER: 2 HUMANS, 4 GEMS. INITIATING KILLING MODE. MODUS OPERANDI: ANNIHILATION.**

Then Steven fell to his knees rambling self-deprecatingly and turning into a monster.


	4. You and I know who you truly are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after the war, Rose looks for some comfort in her room in the temple. However, the room doesn't have time to sugarcoat everything for her again.

Roses’ room could give anything you wanted, but also forced you to face the worst parts of your life. Or maybe it was something that depended on who was using the room, like Pink AKA Rose Quartz, leader of the rebellion, right now.

I saved the Earth! I gave gems a new life and purpose! Me! Pink Diamond and no one else! I am so much different from the other Diamonds! Pffftttt, hahahahahahahaha! What a **FUCKING** joke!

It’s not!

Is it? Did you really save the planet or did you just give it some time before the inevitable?

The other Diamonds think I was shattered. They gave up. We won!

You think? See around you, sweetheart. Only you, Pearl and Garnet have survived, the others are dead. DEAD! SHATTERED! OR WORSE! Have you forgotten who are those monsters or are you so much in denial?

I didn’t know they were going to corrupt everyone. 

Did you? Are you really that narrow-minded to believe they would never destroy their enemies if you were shattered? Just because they never respected you?

I—

If you were right about White, Blue, and Yellow not caring about you, why the other gems should have the special treatment? Accept it, sweetie. Your plan was suicide itself. Not forethought, no responsibility, just rush, and impulse. And you wanted to have a colony behaving like that?

I changed!

Seriously? Because if changing was going to bring so much carnage, it was better to stay put after all! Hahahaha!

Shut up! What do you know about change or be better than before! You’re just a room!

And what do **YOU** know about all of that if you’re just a petulant brat playing adult! UH?! You wanted to be a great ruler like the other Diamonds, but all you do is throwing tantrums as if that will make you mature or imposing! You wanted to be a leader who gives hope and freedom to gems, but you cheat and lie to get your way! You wanted to be different from your sisters, but you have inherited their worst traits!

They were—

That sob story won’t work on me, sweetie. They put you in the tower whenever you misbehaved, they were emotionally abusive, they never listened to you nor respected you, they underestimated you. You can say that all the times you want but it’s not that you have learned from their mistakes, haven’t you? What about Bismuth being bubbled? Pearl is burdened because of your secrets, Garnet was lied to, Spinel was abandoned. Do you want me to go on?

Shut up! JUST SHUT UP!

Come on! What happened with the so courageous leader of the rebellion? Or has the coward finally got out of her hole?

I am a hero! A leader! I—

A good leader knows what is true. A bad leader knows what sells best. You are the second one, sweetie. Blabbering about camaraderie and trust, but you didn’t trust Pearl enough to just ask her not to reveal your true identity, did you? You didn’t even think that maybe talking with Spinel about both of you growing apart and giving her the chance to socialize and being independent would be a better idea than playing games with her head. You could’ve done great things as a Diamond, but in the end, you made a bigger mess from another mess.

Everyone would have followed me as my servants, I didn’t want that. I wanted them to follow me as long as it was their decision!

And you resorted to lies for that. Instead of showing them that a Diamond could be treated as any other gem and that it could work very hard to change and help others, you just threw away your power and let it waste away.

I tried my best.

Keep telling yourself that. When people change it is for the better, when someone like you change is just for the worst. But what do I know, right? After all, according to you, I’m just a room.


	5. Bismuth isn't having a good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the missions Bismuth had during the war before being bubbled by Rose, this one is going to crack her gem faster than the Diamonds ever could if they were in front of the blacksmith.  
> Stars, Peridot and Lapis are going to be the death of her at this rate.  
> Pre-Change Your Mind  
> Inspired on the clip of season 5 of She-ra and the princesses of power 'Entrapta Space Walk'

Hey, Lapis, do you know where is Peridooooaaaaahhhh!

Bismuth finds Lapis messing with the controls of the recently repaired Yellow’s arm ship.

What the heck are you doing?!

I’m putting things under control.

That’s not what I asked you half an hour ago!

Bismuth helps her by untangling the mess of wires that has her trapped.

I told you NOT to touch anything! It’s seriously bad enough for us that Peridot has disappeared somewhere.

Oh yeah! That reminds me, Peridot asked me to tell you that she was going to be busy with something on the ship and before that I helped her to look for, oh, ummm, uh, of course, a blowtorch and a very long piece of rope.

Bismuth is open-mouthed in horror at that.

WHY DIDN’T YOU STOP HER?!

Maybe you haven’t noticed, but my hands are full over here.

Lapis, we have a huge priority on our shoulders right now. We’re going to save our friends from 3 tyrannical matriarchs who rule the totalitarian of-eons-ago gempire, and the only thing between us and certain death is this repaired royal arm ship. But now, because of an asteroid storm the ship is broken, we haven’t made any plans yet and no one knows where Peridot—

Lapis then points at something

\--…is.

Both Bismuth and Lapis watch Peridot walking over the surface of the ship, her waist tied to an extreme of the rope and holding the blowtorch with her right hand.

Hey, guys!

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! What on stars are you doing out there?!!

I decided to check the ship after going through that asteroid storm. Don’t worry, the damage is not much, but it will take some time to ensure everything is alright in and out of it!

Oh! So, that was the rope was for.

Hahahahahaha… Hahahahahahahahahahaha! 

Hahahahahaha! So, are you in a good mood or a bad mood?

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I think the more it goes on, the more you are in a bad mood.

Bismuth stops laughing and inhales.

Peridot, get inside. Lapis, put down the tape. We’re going back on mission and NOTHING is going to derail us ever again!

Then, the lights of the ship turn off because of a malfunction. Bismuth sighs stressed.

Don’t worry, Bis. I got it!

Peridot lights the blowtorch and impulses herself with it.


End file.
